The Harp
by obsession-is-my-life
Summary: Based off the pictures by Chris Van Allsburg and written for fun. Adam has been getting dreams of angels and is led to a harp where he meets the Archangel Gabriel who needs him to help save heaven from the battle against Lucifer. I might continue it but not Likely. It will be complete unless you guys want more.


The Harp

So it's true, he thought, it's really true. Adam and his husky, Lazarus made their way to the edge of the path towards the water. In the distance, Adam could hear the harp that had replayed in his dreams over and over again. Lazarus barked at the music playing and tugged his leash towards the water. Adam looked across and saw the harp itself perched upon a rock. The music sent ripples through the water around it. From the trees, birds flew in fear as the music stopped and the harp disappeared.

"What was that?" Adam asked out loud, stepping back in fear as a large shadow flew over top of them. Adam kept walking back until he walked into a figure. He gaped and turned around quickly tugging back Lazarus' leash, as the dog howled and barked at the figure.

"So I see you followed my message?" the voice said calmly. Adam recognized it instantly as the man-no _angel_ from his dreams appeared in front of him.

"G-Gabriel?" he stuttered out in slight fear. The man smirked.

"In the flesh," Gabriel said before laughing at Adam's fear filled expression. Gabriel was 5'8 and a slightly older looking man with a clean shaven face and long light brown hair. He was pale and his eyes stood out like gold. They were mesmerizing to look at. He had on a red flannel shirt with a green jacket and dark wash jeans.

"How can you be real?" Adam asked in confusion. He had managed to calm Lazarus down so he wouldn't try to attack Gabriel by carefully petting his head.

"The power of heaven, I told you before," Gabriel said calmly. "You are part of God's plan. we need you back in heaven."

"But come on, that was just a dream and-"

"Hate to break it to ya kiddo but that dream is far more than just a dream. It's the only way I could send you a message before I got down to earth. It was more like a prophecy, but not quite," Gabriel said raising an eyebrow and motioning with his hands.

"So what, am I like a prophet?"

"No. If I remember correctly I told you that you are a nephillim and heaven needs your help," Gabriel repeated walking around Adam, eyeing him.

"Yea, I googled that and I don't really know how I can be half angel and half human. Are my parents like, angels or something?"

"No exactly. I should probably take my time saying this, but I'm just going to go out and say it. Those aren't your real parents." Adam looked shocked at the news. He nodded his head in denial. Gabriel sighed and touched his hands to Adam's forehead. Adam gasped as memories were flown into his mind.

Flashes of his real mother were appearing as well as images of him and Gabriel when he was just a boy. Learning how to speak the languages of earth, learning enochian and learning spells. He got the memory of being kicked out of heaven by the other angels who hated him and thought he was nothing but a parasite. He requested to be reborn a human as not to have to face heaven again. He gasped as he was brought back to reality.

"Dad," Adam said before going over and giving Gabriel a huge hug. Gabriel hugged him back, happy to have his son remember.

"Can I still get my powers back or am I screwed there," Adam said causing Gabriel to laugh.

"I can get you your powers back in a jiffy," Gabriel said. He raised his arms and placed them on Adam's back and began to chant. "Cum gratia mea, ego sum Gabrihel revertetur Adam viribus datis ei per me: et Deus Caeli." With that, a blinding light shone out of Gabriel's hands. Lazarus whined and made a run for it, Adam dropping his leash with ease. Adam screamed out as his powers were flown back into his body. As soon as the light stopped, Adam had toppled down onto the ground gasping.

"Okay?" Gabriel asked kneeling down to check up on him.

"Just dandy," Adam replied still panting but showing a hint of a smile. Gabriel smiled back, glad that Adam was better. "So what exactly does heaven need me for? I'm pretty sure the last time I checked they wanted nothing to do with me," he said once he got his breath back to normal and was able to stand.

"That was true until of course Lucifer picked a battle with us," Gabriel said with a slight growl.

"Really, Lucifer is back?" Adam asked shocked. Gabriel nodded.

"He wants to start a battle. Like an Angels and demons battle."

"Can the angels not handle a few demons I mean, there really is no way to kill the angels," Adam said as they walked along.

"True but enough of them can weaken the angels and if they get a hold of our blades..."

"Alright I got the picture," Adam said sighing.

"You are the strongest of all the angels and would be able to wipe them out in less than 10 minutes. We really need you Adam," Gabriel said looking over towards him pleadingly.

"Why should I help the other angels? They want me dead, they want nothing to-"

"You would be okay if your family from earth died in battle?" Gabriel said quietly. Adam looked up towards him in horror.

"No father never, I just..." Adam trailed off.

"Then how are you able to watch your heavenly family go out in flames? Regardless of the fact that they envy your powers."

"I guess I never really thought of it that way," Adam said looking down.

"Then I suggest we get ready for battle," Gabriel said as his angelic blade slipped from the sleeve of his jacket. Adam smiled up at him.

"Let's go kick some demon ass," Adam said as he got his sword out, ready to fight. They both left in a flash of bright light. Neither of them noticed that Lazarus was still behind the bushes.

He got out from behind and howled into the sky. As the sound echoed around the forest, the dogs fur began to tear from the seams. Underneath, human flesh was taking its place. A tall man with spiked up golden hair had taken the form instead of the dog. He was wearing A green shirt with a darker green jacket and jeans. He smirked up towards the sky. "Get ready my brother, I am coming for you," he said laughing lightly before large black burnt wings emerged from his back.


End file.
